1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transfer film, a display apparatus having the same and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a signal transfer film capable of enhancing yield thereof, a display apparatus having the signal transfer film and a method of manufacturing the signal transfer film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal, such as an anisotropic refractive index and an anisotropic dielectric constant.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays the image using a light and a backlight assembly that supplies the light to the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes a gate tape carrier package attached to a source side thereof and a data tape carrier package attached to a data side thereof. The gate and data tape carrier packages apply a driving signal and a timing signal.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional tape carrier package 100.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional tape carrier package 100 includes a flexible base film 110, lead lines 120 formed on the base film 110 to transmit an electrical signal, a passivation layer 130 formed on the base film 110 to protect the lead lines 120 and an integrated circuit chip 140 formed on the base film 110 and electrically connected to the lead lines 120.
The passivation layer 130 is partially removed from the base film 110 so that portions of the lead lines 120 adjacent to a first end and a second end opposite to the first end of the base film 110 are exposed. A boundary between the lead lines 120 and the passivation layer 130 has a substantially straight-line shape.
The first end of the base film 110 is attached to a printed circuit board and the second end of the base film 110 is attached to the liquid crystal display panel. The tape carrier package 100 is outwardly bent along a side face of a receiving container into which the liquid crystal display panel is received, and the printed circuit board is disposed on a rear face of the receiving container.
The tape carrier package 100 has strength at a region on which the passivation layer 130 is formed, where it is stronger than the first and second ends on which the passivation layer 130 is not formed.
Thus, when the base film 110 is outwardly bent along the side face of the receiving container, stress concentration occurs at a boundary region between the region on which the passivation layer 130 is formed and the first and second ends on which the passivation layer 130 is not formed.
The concentrated stress advances along ends of the passivation layer 130 since the stress advances in a substantially perpendicular direction to a direction to which a pressure is applied. As a result, the lead lines 120 are often broken down along the boundary region between the region on which the passivation layer 130 is formed and the first and second ends on which the passivation layer 130 is not formed.
When the lead lines 120 of the tape carrier package 100 are broken down due to the concentrated stress, the driving signal and timing signal from the tape carrier package 100 are not properly transmitted to the liquid crystal display panel. Thus, the image is abnormally displayed on the liquid crystal display apparatus.